


YOU

by Diamond_Crystal4white



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Crystal4white/pseuds/Diamond_Crystal4white
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haizaki naksir Nijimura lama namun sayangnya Nijimura tidak peka. Sanggupkah Haizaki membuat Nijimura menyadari perasaannya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  #NIJIHAI</p>
<p>  Cover not my mine .</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU

 

 

 

Namaku Haizaki Shougo, kebanyakan orang memanggilku Haizaki, hanya satu orang yang memanggilku berbeda dengan lainnya, panggil saja dia monyong nama samaran. #ditendang.

Namanya Nijimura Shuuzo, dia merupakan kapten Basket dan seniorku di SMA TEIKO.

Dia sering memanggilku Jaki, Jaki Abu dan terkadang sedikit membuat kesal.

.  
" Jak, jangan lupa latihan sepulang sekolah. Kali ini jangan kabur ya." Di tunjuknya mukaku dengan santainya, lalu berlalu pergi dari kelasku.

.

" Ck, iya." jawabku malas.

.

_Tuh benar kan Jak Jak , emangnya gue tukang ojek, manggilnya yang bagus dikit napa. Ayang Jaki kek #ngarep._

_.  
_ Sebenarnya sudah lama aku naksir padanya, sejak kelas 1 SMP. Dan entah takdir atau memang nasib rumah kami berhadapan. cintaku sama sekali tidak terbalas selama 4tahun ini , bukan karena di tolak lebih tepatnya akunya belum ngomong.

Mau ngomong juga bagaimana kalau tiap ketemu bukannya di perhatikan malah digebukin. Sebenarnya aku heran kapan itu monyong pekanya , aku bandel juga ada tujuannya kok, tahukan supaya kamu itu peduliin aku iya kamu yang gak pernah peka ..#ngenes

.

**YOU**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : K+**

**Pair : Nijimura Shuuzo x Haizaki Shougo**

**Warning : Yaoi, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd, gaje, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No** **Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Diamond Crystal White Fanfiction** _

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**.**

Malam minggu bagi Haizaki merupakan malam paling membosankan. Bagaimana tidak bosan waktu malam hanya dihabiskan dengan bermain game Contra dan menghabiskan cemilan kentangnya.

Haizaki sangat berharap bisa menghabiskan malam minggu dengan pacar atau setidaknya seorang teman. Namun naas Haizaki yang di cap Jones Teiko paling eksis pun terpaksa harus berada di rumah sendiri, gak ada teman ,di temani si abu – kucing peliharaannya. ( ya elah),

.

Ting Tong ..

.

Bel rumah Haizaki sudah dibunyikan sebanyak 2 kali, namun sang pemilik rumah masih enggan bangun untuk membukanya.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong…

.  
Kali ini bunyinya sedikit kasar mungkin karena sang tamu sudah sangat kesal dari tadi tidak di bukakan. Mau tidak mau Haizaki segera menghentikan gamenya, berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintu.

Haizaki membulatkan matanya menatap pria ber kaos putih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Pria itu menatap Haizaki dengan wajah kesal.

.

" Shuu.." panggil Haizaki kepada laki laki di depannya. Nijimura merasa aneh mendengar panggilan Haizaki yang terlalu (?).

.

" Ngapain kesini Ji ? " ucapnya lagi kali ini dengan panggilan yang benar.

.

" Ah, boring nih keluar yuk." Nijimura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

.

" Eh~" Haizaki sontak terkejut.

.  
_Please gak salah dengarkan gue . kode kencan nih. Yippie ^^_

_.  
_ " Gimana? "Tanya Nijimura kembali .

.

" Gimana ya .." Haizaki sok mikir, " Sebenarnya gue ada janji dengan temanku tapi sepertinya batal, baguslah daripada dirumah."

.

Baiklah Haizaki berbohong kali ini, dan siapa yang bakal percaya melihat kondisi celana butut abu dan kaos putih yang bertengger dibadannya dan ditambah mulut sisa keripik kentang menempel sana sini. Nijimura hanya terkekeh, mungkin sudah hafal sifat tsundere Haizaki yang mengalahkan ketsunderan Midorima.

.

" Terserah loe deh Jak, gue tunggu di sini ya. Buruan jangan lama-lama." Tak lupa meninggalkan nada penekanan yang berhasil membuat Haizaki bergidik.

.

" iya palingan 1 jam." Haizaki berlari ke kamarnya takut di jitak Nijimura.

Haizaki mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos abu bertuliskan you my Rainbow, entah alasannya apa sepertinya Haizaki berniat memberi kode pada Nijimura lagi. Diambilnya celana jeans biru dongker di belakang pintu lalu dipakainya.

Tidak lupa memakai parfum dan gel rambut untuk menambah kesan ganteng #huek . Haizaki keluar kamar dan menghampiri Nijimura yang asyik membaca majalah sport koleksinya di sofa.

.

" Ayo berangkat." Kata Haizaki sedikit gugup. Nijimura mengalihkan pandangan dari Majalah ke Haizaki.

.

" Pfft.. mau kemana loe Jak, rapi banget. Orang cuma mau gue ajak beli es cream di toko deket jembatan tuh" Kata Nijimura cekikikan.

.

" Eh~ " Haizaki tertipu. " Ck,biasa aja tuh gue Ji, mata loe aja kali yang terpesona ketampananku." Kata Haizaki kesal.

.

" Bercanda Jak, gak usah ngambek juga keles." Nijimura mengambil tasnya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

Haizaki mengikutinya dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya.

.

* * *

Diperjalanan Haizaki hanya menggerutu karena Nijimura tidak membawa motor bebeknya dan mengajak Haizaki berjalan kaki. Kedai es cream letaknya jauh dari rumah Haizaki hampir 30 menit sampai disana. Haizaki merasa kakinya kesemutan.

.

" Tau gini juga naik angkot Ji, loe ngerjain gue ya." Kata Haizaki merengut sambil memijat kakinya.

.

" Baru segini aja jauh Jak, gue aja pernah tuh keliling lapangan bola basket sebanyak 50x ( dalam seminggu ), anggap saja latihan pemanasan. " kata Nijimura sambil menyeringai.

.

" Lagian loe kayak orang ngidam aja beli es cream jauh banget Ji."

.

Nijimura hanya terkekeh " Aku hamil Jak." Katanya polos.

.

Haizaki semakin merengut , di pukulnya bahu Nijimura keras namun Nijimura dengan cepat menghindarinya.

.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah Kedai bertuliskan " Ulu ulu Es Cream". Nijimura dan Haizaki segera masuk dan menuju ke Freezer.  
Nijimura melihat banyak sekali macam-macam es cream disana. Dari rasa cokelat, strawberry, vanilla, mocca, anggur, duren , kacang ijo, ketan ireng, dan yang paling di sukai author ma semua orang – Rasa Bayar- #plak. Selain menjual es cream kedai ini juga menjual beberapa cemilan , soft drink dan beberapa Aksesoris berbentuk es cream yang imut.

.

" Jak loe mau rasa apa? " Tanya Nijimura masih terus memperhatikan kedalam freezer.

.

" Emm..gue rainbow aja deh." Kata Haizaki santai. Nijimura terkejut mendengar ucapan Haizaki hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

.

" Jak mana ada rainbow, serius kali." Nijimura menghela nafas.

.

" itu ada ." ditunjuknya arah depan Nijimura, Nijimura segera memperhatikan arah yang di tunjuk Haizaki.

.

" oh yang itu." Nijimura mengambil es cream yang bungkusnya berwarna pelangi.

.

" Eh~ beneran ada." Giliran Haizaki yang terkejut, padahal Haizaki berniat membuat Nijimura menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca Freezer. Nijimura mengerutkan alisnya lagi.

.

" Jadi yang ini kan." Tanyanya lagi.

.

" iya gue mau yang itu." terpaksa Haizaki mengiyakan walaupun sebenarnya Haizaki lebih tertarik dengan es cream cokelat yang di pegang Nijimura. Setelah memilih es cream mereka naik ke tingkat dua untuk mencari tempat duduk. Nijimura memilih kursi paling ujung yang dekat dengan sungai.

.

" Disini aja ya Jak, pemandangannya keren." Kata Nijimura lalu menarik kursi dan duduk, Haizaki menganggukkan kepala dan ikut menarik kursi di depan Nijimura. Mereka duduk berhadapan, Haizaki sedikit canggung biasanya memang mereka sering bersama hanya saja jika berduaan baru kali ini.

.

" Enak kan Jak , nyesel loe tadi kalau nolak gue." Kata Nijimura sambil tersenyum bangga.

.

" Ya enak mana gratis lagi. Gak masuk bon kan Ji." Balas Haizaki sambil menikmati es cream pelanginya.

.

" Gratis. Santai aja Jak. " Nijimura menyendok es cream coklat itu dan di masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Haizaki hanya memperhatikan dengan menelan ludahnya.

.

_kenapa tadi gue gak ambil cokelat sekalian , gila pengen._

_._

" Kenapa Jak? " Tanya Nijimura. Di tatapnya wajah Haizaki yang terlihat aneh.

.

" Es creamnya gak enak ya." Tanya Nijimura.

.

" E-enggak kok enak banget ." Haizaki merengut.

.

" Mau coba punyaku? saling incip aja biar adil, gue juga mau coba es cream loe." Di ambilnya sesendok es cream coklat itu lalu di arahkan ke mulut Haizaki.

.

_Gile kagak mimpi kan gue di suapin Niji_.

.

" Ayo buka mulutmu Jak." Kata Nijimura sedikit kesal karena Haizaki tidak segera membuka mulutnya. Haizaki mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya, mulutnya dibuka sedikit dan Haizaki bisa merasakan lembutnya es cream itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

.

" Enak." Kata Haizaki girang.

.

Nijimura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, di lumatnya es cream pelangi di tangan Haizaki. Haizaki yang tidak focus terkejut melihat serangan dadakan darinya. Haizaki menumpahkan sedikit es cream ditangannya, melihat hal itu Nijimura segera membersihkan tangan Haizaki dengan lidahnya.

.

" Ah." Desah Haizaki pelan.

.

Haizaki menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Diliriknya sekitar untunglah tidak ada pengunjung yang lain selain mereka berdua di atap. Nijimura dengan santainya melahap es cream cokelatnya kembali dan menyeringai.

.

.

* * *

Nijimura berdiri di depan kasir sambil membawa keranjang es cream , beberapa kaleng soft drink dan cemilan yang akan dibawa pulang. Tanpa sengaja Nijimura menjatuhkan dompetnya, karena kerepotan akhirnya terpaksa Haizaki membantu mengambilkannya.

Ketika mengambil dompet Nijimura , Haizaki tidak sengaja membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat foto perempuan tengah tersenyum manis dan di sebelahnya Nijimura merangkul gadis itu mesra. Hati Haizaki rasanya seperti di hujam ribuan jarum, sakit bagaikan di iris-iris.

.

" Siapa gadis ini Ji? " tanya Haizaki kepada Nijimura. Nijimura menoleh kearahnya. Di tatapnya foto yang dimaksud Haizaki.

.

" Teman." Jawabnya singkat.

.

Haizaki terdiam, lalu memberikan dompet itu pada Nijimura. Entah kenapa jawaban itu sama sekali tidak memuaskan hati Haizaki.

.

" Aku tunggu di luar." Kata Haizaki dingin, wajahnya tampak sedih. Nijimura terlihat bingung dengan perubahan Haizaki.

.

" huh tunggu Jak." panggil Nijimura , namun Haizaki tetap berjalan keluar dan tidak memperdulikannya.

Nijimura segera membayar belanjaannya dan berlari keluar. Haizaki berjalan duluan dengan menahan luka di hatinya. Dia tahu tidak mungkin Nijimura menyukainya. Haizaki ingin sekali menangis kencang sekarang, tidak tahu kenapa dadanya sakit sekali. Nijimura menarik tangan Haizaki hingga membuat tubuhnya berbalik menghadapnya.

.

"Jak."

.

Haizaki masih terdiam, tidak berani menatap wajah Nijimura.

.

" Ada apa? " Tanya Nijimura khawatir.

.

Haizaki masih diam dan semakin membuat Nijimura khawatir.

.

" Jak!"

.

Haizaki menghela nafas dan menatap wajah Nijimura.

.

" Apa loe punya pacar Ji ?" Tanya Haizaki tanpa basa basi. Di tatapnya mata Nijimura dengan tajam, tentu pertanyaan itu membuat Nijimura kelimpungan.

.

" Pacar? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu Jak." Nijimura salah tingkah. Haizaki semakin sedih melihat sikap Nijimura.

.

" Jawab saja baka!" teriak Haizaki yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perasaannya. Nijimura kaget mendengar teriakan Haizaki, ditatapnya kouhai sekaligus tetangga rumahnya itu serius. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

.

" Gue gak punya pacar, tapi.. ada orang yang sejak lama gue suka." Kata Nijimura pelan.

.

Haizaki yakin gadis di dompet itulah yang dimaksud Nijimura, bibir Haizaki bergetar.

.

" S-Semoga kau bahagia dengan gadis di dompetmu itu, gadis itu cocok unt.." Haizaki tidak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya , memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Nijimura.

Nijimura membulatkan matanya menatap wajah Haizaki yang baru saja terlihat seperti menangis. Nijimura memperhatikan punggung Haizaki yang semakin menjauh darinya.

.

_Gadis di dompet? Apa maksud ucapannya._

.

" Jak, dengarkan gue dulu." Nijimura berlari mengejar Haizaki.

.

" Stop, loe gak perlu jelasin apapun ke gue. Gue tahu kok loe mau ngomong apa Ji. " Haizaki berhenti dan semakin menangis. Nijimura tidak tega melihatnya, meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya . Haizaki menangis di dekapan Nijimura, bahkan kedua orang itu tidak peduli orang –orang sekarang menatap mereka aneh.

.

" Jak gadis itu adikku." Ucap Nijimura memecah keheningan, Haizaki shock.

.

" HAH! Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi Ji." Teriak Haizaki dengan mata sembab..

.

" Daritadi juga mau ku jelaskan loe aja yang kabur kaburan mirip kucing" Nijimura manyun.

.

" Terus orang yang kau sukai siapa?" Tanya Haizaki penasaran. Nijimura terdiam sesaat.

.

" Loe Jak. Sudah lama gue naksir loe." Kata Nijimura dengan suara pelan dan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Nijimura lalu tersenyum lembut kearah Haizaki.  
Haizaki terharu mendengarnya reflek memeluknya .

.

" Gue juga Ji, gue cinta sama loe."  
Di usapnya rambut abu Haizaki dan di kecupnya puncaknya.

.

" iya gue tahu kok Jak?"

.

" Eh~ tahu darimana loe , gue pikir loe orang yang gak peka."

.

" Sembarangan, orang bodoh juga bakal tahu Jak lihat kelakuan loe yang... " terbatuk perlahan

.

" Yang apa?'

.

" yang kelewat jelas, udah ah malu di lihat orang Jak." Kata Nijimura .

.

" Aku sayang kamu Ji."

.

" Aku juga "

.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain , saling berpegangan. Nijimura mengecup bibir Haizaki mesra, Haizaki sama sekali tidak menolaknya bahkan membalasnya. Mereka berdua berciuman di jembatan cinta di terangi cahaya rembulan yang sangat indah. Keduanya pulang ke rumah dan tersenyum bahagia.

.

_Kata orang jika kau berciuman di bawah Jembatan cinta saat bulan sedang terang terangnya , maka cintamu akan abadi._

_._

_._

_._  
  
**-The End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hay Diamond disini , salam kenal. ini karya pertama saya di fandom ini. NijiHai pair favoritku, mereka unyu, seru dan lucu.  
> Cerita ini aku buat atas permintaan seseorang. Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Terima kasih yang sudah mampir buat baca , jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya.
> 
> Happy SatNight all , muaah * ^ *


End file.
